Lord Of The Lies
by A.L. Mitchell
Summary: For Loki and Lillith (own char.) life has never been it their favor. But could fate bring them together ofr tair them apart. Set before and after The Avengers. (Some content may change)
1. Chapter 1

_Lord Of The Lies_

Intro

.~Loki~

Forever seemed to ill of a time for Thor to be king. The arrogance and stupitity of his ways would destroy Asgard over time; we would be the laughing stock of the nine relms. It would be foolish of father to allow such boy take the the thrown when he has a warriors heart instead of a kings mind. The lot of them...praising him...the God of Thunder. I'll show them I am worthy to take the thrown as well and postpone my older brothers corrination just awhile longer.

~Lillith~

It is impossible to see the bright side of life if you're used to the dark. But that would be a lie. You never get used to it. It's always there, the empy black, the echos and the stares of the shadows waiting for you to stare back. Will it ever end for me? Will there be a light somewhere in the dark waiting for me to find it? It would be unblievable to say so, I've been traped this long, maybe the clutches of the dark never waant to let me go; and would I be willing?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everybody!_

_So heres the second chapter to Lord Of The Lies..._

_Review please._

_A.L. Mitchell_

_All Rights Reserved._

~Loki~

My plan to postpone Thor's big day went well. there was one flaw though, he was banished to Midgard. Not to say that it hurt me in any way,no, but it did come as a shock. He has always been the golden boy and to see father banish him was satisfying. To see him stripped of everything he knows and loves fills me with a sickining joy. I can already see myself asending the thrown that is rightfully mine.

~Lillith~

I reddied for another day in hell. It wasn't easy to butit had tobe done. I wanted to get my eduction so I can leave this drug house and live on my own,then maybe I could break free of abusive parents won'tcome looking for me since they're so far gone in their drugs. I don't even think they remember having a dughter, only a punching bag.

The school is no better. The bullies, the populars, and the jocks pick on anyone they deam worthy. I'm their favorite. The collectin of bruises already for them to add on, not to mention the emotional and mental scaring they do just to make everything worse for me. I try to avoid them but they are like flies in the summer, you can't go anywhere without one being in your site...and catching you, bothering you. I have learned to drown out their teasing and name calling. Their favorite, Bloody Mary. I tend to ignore them but at points my barriers break, I can hear everry whisper, every rumor, every taunt they, and anyone who joins in, says. Theey all are repititions of each other. The mindless foolsdon't know what I could do and what I've done. Is it enough to stop them, yes, but it would give away every secret I have and expose me to even more brutal and terrifying dangers. So I sit and take everything they throw at me and use it for what I want, my training and all my skills. Even for the one thing I love the most, fighting.

I love the power of a win, the adrenaline that pulses through my vains in the mist of battle, and the power to control the magic I have been given when I was just a child.

~Loki~

Here I sit on the thrown. The power lurkes in my blood. I feel the need to gain more power but I must remain at this low of the chain before I can raise up to my own potential image. I wish to rule all nine relms, under one king. Instead of here. One piece of the puzzle.

My brothers friends have just asked me to release him of his punishment. But I must not do that, he deserves what he gets.

~Lillith~

Third period has come. This was by far my least favorite class. All my worst enimies aretogether in one room. Kaitlynn-the head cheerleader,whore (she makes the whores at whore houes look clean), and the most popular girl in the school. She'll pick on anyone who thinks is prettier than her. I guess I should be flattered, but I'm not. Carmello-the schools worst bully. He'll bully any and everyone. Braxton- the jock. He's been hitting on me since freshman year, he was a sophmore then. He tricked me into going to his house by calling at the pizza joint I worked at. He was hoasting a party at his houe and tried to pressure me into going up stairs with him, others joined in and tried pushing and dragging me up the stairs behind him. I refused and faught my way out by using a beer bottle to knock him out and fighting the crowd. After that things got worse. He caught me out on my own in one of the school hallways and drug me into a supply closet. You can guess what happened next. Then afterwards he took my panties and bragged to everyone he got into them. But it doesn't stop there; when he catches me alone he'll do something to harass me. And then there is righthand picks on me just for fun because Kaitlynn does it.

Today has not been my best day either. My parents were awake when I left and I was late for my early class of ballet. Madam Fox was displeased with my tartiness. Now I sit here with these idiots.

"Hey Bloody Marry catch!" One of them shouted as a paperwadd hit the back of my head. Anger bubbled through me but I kept it from showing,; focusing more on my drawing than on them or the lesson. I had alredy learned about The Civil War in freshman year and don't know why we learrn it every single year. But then I felt a spit-ball hit my hand and I remember why...idiots.

"Whats this," Kaitlynn grabbed my paper, "oh how pretty..look Braxton its you." She laughed and tore it in two when she showed him it. It wasn't him, it was of a man in my dreams. He had long blonde hair and a chissled torso but I could not see his face.

"Opsy-daisy. Sorry Mary but I guess you're not that good to me." She wadded up the papers and tossed them in my face.

"Yeah I could say the same thing" it slipped. She turned back to me and smiled.

"Excuse me." She hissed behind the fake smile.

I didn't answer her, instead I brought out a new sheet of paper.

"Thats what I thought"

"If you could think" I whispered behind her back quietly. She didn't hear me, or atleast she ignored me.

Lunch ran by quickly and soon it was time for fifth period. Music.

The bell rang for sixth next and I waslate because my locker wouldn't open. Carmello caught me inthe middle of the hallway and pushed me against the opposite wall. The perve dug his hips in mine, then something in me snaped, like a rubber band. I got my knee up to his stomach and kicked him back with everything I had. He flew in to the lockers with a deafining screech. They cave in on him. I left without checking to see if he was ok. He deserved it.

_Well there you have it the second chapter to my latest story. Sorry about all the typos, my tablet doesn't have any mistakes pm me please!_

_Oh and REVIEW!_

_~A.L. Mitchell_


End file.
